


Let's not Fall in Love

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe angst, My First Smut, but he's misunderstood, dance major jun, double major wonwoo, its probably cringey, kinda asshole mingyu, there is a happy ending, underage drinking if you live in the us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s not fall in love.<br/>An unspoken agreement between friends with benefits.<br/>And usually the first agreement that is broken. </p><p>Wen Junhui was lonely, but nobody knew that.<br/>Jeon Wonwoo wanted someone to love, but nobody knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> another wonhui because i love them so much
> 
> very obviously inspired by Big Bang's Let's not Fall in Love  
> (maybe i should start a wonhui series inspired by kpop)
> 
> fun fact: i wrote soonyoung as sooyoung twice before i realized iwas supposed to be writing about a seventeen member not a snsd memeber  
> fun fact #2: my first smut, i was embarrassed and wrote some on my phone so sorry if it sucks

Wonwoo walked across campus, pulling his jacket tighter to his body. Winter term was a bitch, the cold weather combined with the impending doom of midterms, everyone was just miserable. He took longer strides, trying to get to his destination faster. He shivered as a cold wind blew strongly; he regrets letting Mingyu borrow his car today. Thankfully, the building soon came into view and he quickly rushed into it.

He sighed in relief as the heat settled into his bones, warming up his red cheeks and nose. Stepping into the elevator, he pushed a button instinctively. He's been here too often. _It's the stress he tells himself, the stress of midterms. That’s what’s bringing him back._

The elevators dings, and he steps out into the cool hallway. Walking down the hallway, he knows exactly where he's going without looking at the room numbers.

He stops in front of a door.

_Room 349_

He knocks.

A slender male, the same height as Wonwoo opens the door, his chocolate brown hair is tousled in a way that says _I just woke up but I'm still prettier than you._ Clad only in a large black sweater and briefs, he pulls Wonwoo in.

“Midterms kicking ass?”

“Yes, yes they are,” Wonwoo breathed. He feels the male tug him into the bedroom.

If you told Wonwoo a year ago, that he would be finding relief with another body, he would of laughed at the thought of it. _Who has time for sex, when you need time to study?_

Wonwoo internally scoffed at the idea now as he pushed the other male onto the bed and collapsed on top of him.

“I need this to be mind blowing,” Wonwoo whispered into the male's ear. “Midterms are kicking ass so hard, Jun. I just need a relief.”

Junhui smirked. _God, he was so handsome._

“You came to the right guy.” And he grabbed Wonwoo’s neck and pulled him down for a desperate kiss.

Teeth clashing. Hair pulling. Someone’s nails dragging down the others back.

It was everything, yet it was nothing.

They both knew once the last person had come, they would go their separate ways. Wonwoo reverting back to his ‘emo’ personality, hanging with his judgmental friends and Junhui back to his forced reputation of a player.

Being together meant that they could drop the facade college society had forced upon them and be themselves. No one knew the relationship they had, no one knew that they were even friends.

Wonwoo found out how sweet Junhui could be, how gentle he was, how dedicated he was to dancing. And Junhui loved to see Wonwoo nerd out over a new anime he started watching or trying to do some after sex care. They were the only ones that saw the new side of the other.

It made it too easy to fall in love. Too, too easy.

 

The realization hit Junhui unexpectedly.

He was in Wonwoo’s lap, riding him. All the right spots were being hit; Wonwoo’s hands curled gently around his waist. Junhui moved his hips, fluidly, up and down, bringing both of them closer to the peak.

One of Wonwoo’s hands lifted up from his waist to gently caress Junhui’s cheek. His breath caught in his throat. Wonwoo pulled him down for a gentle kiss. The nature of the kiss was different. So, so different from all the other lust-filled and desperate kisses they had shared before.

It was just too overwhelming. Junhui eyes squeezed shut as he buried his face into Wonwoo’s hair. The oh-so wonderful earthy smell filled his nose.

_God, he loved that smell._

His senses were overstimulated and he couldn’t help, but just let go.

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, unexpectedly and hard. His grip tightened on Wonwoo’s shoulders, he could only let out a small moan. Wonwoo softly groaned in his ear as he finished inside of Junhui.

They sat there, listening to the other’s labored breaths. It was calm, it was peaceful.

_It was to easy to fall in love._

Wonwoo slipped out of Junhui and pushed him gently so Junhui was forced to lay on the bed. He watched as Wonwoo left the bed on wobbly legs. He almost expected Wonwoo to start dressing and leave him with no second glances, he was far too used partners like that. But he knew Wonwoo was different. Wonwoo took a turn and headed into his bathroom, emerging a couple seconds later with a warm washcloth. He layed down next to Junhui and started cleaning the come of Junhui’s abdomen, making sure to not rub too hard.

“I wasn’t too rough with you?” Wonwoo asked after cleaning up. “You seem more exhausted than any other time we had sex.”

“It’s the stress. Midterms, my job, life in general. Nothing you did,” Junhui reassured. “You were perfect.”

Wonwoo gave him a gentle smile and lazily kissed the tip of his nose, “I have to go, my friends want to study with me.”

Junhui nodded softly, sitting up, “I understand, good luck on your midterms.”

Wonwoo got up and stretched. “You’re not going back to China over break or anything, right?” he asked, grabbing his clothes to put on.

“I wish, but I can’t afford a ticket back to Shenzhen.”

“That’s the life of a college student,” Wonwoo joked as he stuck his head through his sweater. “But on a more serious note, my music studio’s having a Christmas party, you should come. I can take you.”

Junhui smiled, “Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

Junhui pulled on his black sweater and followed Wonwoo as he walked to the front door. They stopped next to the door, “So text me if you can go, alright?” Wonwoo asked.

Junhui laughed, “Yeah, I will. Now go, your friends are waiting.”

Wonwoo turned before giving Junhui a soft smile, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

_Goodbyes after frequent meet-ups_

Junhui took in a deep breath as he closed his door. _He was so fucked,_

His back slid down the door as he sat down on the ground. He pulled his knees up and rested his head against them. Back to his lonely life.

_I can’t fall_

 

Wonwoo walked into the bustling coffee shop, overpriced coffee aroma assaulted his nose. “Hey, Beanie Man,” a voice called out. “Over here.”

Wonwoo turned to see one of his best friends waving his arms around. He walked over and sat down next to the energetic male, “I’m not even wearing a beanie today.”

“What took you so long? Were you with your secret lover?” Hansol asked. “And don’t say you don’t have a secret lover because we’ve seen you try to hide those hickies.”  
Wonwoo shrugged, “No one you know.” _More like you would kill me if you found out I was sleeping with the person you guys hate._

While Wonwoo loved his friends, they were extremely tight-knight and weren’t afraid of giving their opinions about outsiders, even if they knew nothing about the outsider, word gets around on a college campus. And Junhui had a reputation, a reputation that Junhui mentioned he hated once, of a playboy. While students didn’t know if Junhui actually slept with the amount of people he was rumored to, that didn’t stop the ‘ _sluts’_ , the _‘whores’,_ and the ‘ _hustlers’_ being thrown at Junhui, even sometimes by his friends.

Wonwoo has tried to defend Junhui, only to be shot down with ‘he probably takes slut as a compliment’ or ‘he’s been with the whole football team, what else are you supposed to describe him?’

“So are any of you bringing someone to the Christmas party?” Hansol asked.

“I know you’re trying to distract us from studying and it’s working,” Seungcheol said, putting down his pencil. “I’m actually trying to convince Jihoon to bring all his dance and vocal friends.”

“The basketball team’s coming down also,” Mingyu, who was the student manager for the team, added in, bringing four large coffees to the table.

Hansol turned to wag his eyebrows at Wonwoo, “Lover boy coming?”

“Maybe,” Wonwoo said warily. “Just don’t scare him off, I know you’ll be surprised that I’m kind of with him.”

His friends turned to look at him, “Now you got me curious,” Hansol said.

“And what do you mean by kind of?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo took a sip of his coffee, savoring the bitterness. “Well, we’re not exactly official. I don’t know if he likes me.”

“What? Wonwoo has a fuckbuddy? That’s a surprise.”

Wonwoo blocked out the rest of the discussion of the actuality of Wonwoo’s fuckbuddy. Did he really want to be official with Jun?

 

_If I get attached to you, I’ll get sad._

_But in this moment, I want you to stay_

 

 

Wonwoo placed a reindeer headband on his head and looked at himself in the mirror. _No, I can’t pull these off._ There was a knock at the door, _Great, Jun’s here and I still can't find an outfit._ Wonwoo sighed and trudged towards the door, throwing the offending headband on the table. Flinging it open, he grabbed Junhui’s wrist.

“You're always pretty, help me find an outfit.”

Junhui laughed, “What?”

“I can’t find a good outfit and you always look great, look at you right [now](http://s5.favim.com/610/151207/cute-jun-pretty-seventeen-Favim.com-3723405.jpg), you’re like the Christmas fairy. Teach me your ways.”  
Junhui nodded, “I guess I can test out my styling skills with you,” he teased. Scavenging through Wonwoo’s closet, he pulled out a green sweater and a red bowtie. “Wear these.”

 

“So do you approve of my styling skills?” Junhui asked lightheartedly as Wonwoo fixed his bowtie in the mirror. Wonwoo turned and smiled at Junhui, “In the matter of fact, I [do](https://67.media.tumblr.com/90b7a2709b0a58c85b33acc662ffe027/tumblr_o6ax5itsff1um7d00o2_r1_500.gif).”

“Wait,” Junhui said. He turned and grabbed the discarded headband off the table. “I think you look cute in these.”

“You make everything look good,” Wonwoo groaned. “What would I do without you?”

Junhui’s smile almost faltered, he cleared his throat, “I don't know.”

 

_Let’s not make promises, you never know when tomorrow comes._

 

“So when are we going to leave?” Junhui asked.

“In a couple minutes, eager to get there?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

 

_Before things get too deep, before you get hurt._

 

The party was in full swing, the alcohol was pouring, the bodies were grinding, and the music was pounding, What more could a college student want? The music was even Christmas trap music.

“AYE, it’s Wonwoo!” Hansol screamed.

Wonwoo shook his head, “Who gave you alcohol?”

“I did myself. No one wants to watch over the babies,” he slurred. _Oh goody, a wild freshman getting drunk for the first time._ “Hey, where's lover boy?”

Wonwoo took a deep breath and stepped aside, “He's right here.”

Hansol swayed a bit as he narrowed his eyes to focus on the male standing in the shadow of Wonwoo, “What? You’re doing him?”

Wonwoo chuckled nervously, “Yeah, and you’re drunk, so why don’t you go to Mingyu and Seungcheol and rest a bit? Okay? Okay.” Wonwoo pushed Hansol in their direction and pulled Junhui to the other side of the room.

“Sorry about him, I should've known this was going to happen. My friends like to gossip.” Wonwoo said, rubbing Junhui’s arm to reassure him. “I just really wanted to hang out with you.”

Junhui smiled sadly, “It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

 

_Don’t try to have me. Let’s just stay like this._

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Wonwoo asked, motioning towards the dancing (grinding) crowd.

 

_You’re making it more painful, why?_

 

Junhui nodded timidly, “Sure, why not?”

Wonoo gripped Junhui’s waist as they moved to the dancing (grinding) crowd. They stood facing each other swaying to the beat of Christmas trap music. Junhui looked at Wonwoo, eyes dark and staring into his soul.

 _It was nice_ , Junhui thought, _to have someone care about you, someone to hold you._

 _“_ HEY, _love birds.”_

Three drunk bodies pushed themselves in between them, “Sorry to interrupt,” Hansol said, obviously not sorry at all.

Mingyu sloppily threw his arm around Wonwoo’s, “This party is rockin’! Have guys got a sip of this peppermint vodka? Gets you in spirit!”  
“Hey! You should get some for you and lover boy, you guys look too sober!” Seungcheol suggested, already pushing Wonwoo to the drink table. “We’ll take care of lover boy,” Seungcheol assured, patting Junhui’s back as to show how bro-friendly they were.

Wonwoo tried to protest, but Mingyu gave him a final shove. As much as he didn’t want to leave Junhui in the hands of his alcohol and rumor influenced friends, some vodka sure would hit the spot.

_What’s the worse that can happen? I won’t even be gone for too long._

 

Wonwoo stumbled as a drunken couple rushed past him to most likely bang, he had forgotten how wild parties were. He’s skipped out a lot of invites to hang (bang) Junhui, study, or both. Carefully balancing the two solo cups of vodka, he returned to the spot he left Junhui (and his friends). He looked around, Junhui was nowhere to be seen. He shook his head, there was no alcohol in his system, Junhui couldn’t have disappeared. They were friends, Junhui would tell him if he wanted to leave.

“Where’s Jun?” Wonwoo asked his drunk friends.

“He left with some soccer player, guess he really can’t keep it in his pants,” Hansol replied.

“Jun?,” Wonwoo said.

“Yeah, he did Wonwoo. He’s a slut, haven’t you heard all the stories? He’s basically slept with half the campus! I’m actually surprised you set your standards that low,” Mingyu scoffed. “You should probably get tested, even if you had protection. Who knows where Junhui’s been?”

“But the Jun I know wouldn’t do that.”

“The Jun you know?” Hansol laughed. “You don’t know him, you don’t know him at all. He’s a greasy, _selfish bastard_ who uses people like you for sex. He pretends to be your friend and then when the next thing becomes available, he drops them!”

Wonwoo couldn’t believe it, yeah they were fuckbuddies, but they were friends before.

_Rule number one of fuckbuddies: Don’t fall in love._

“Cheer up,” Seungcheol said. “We’re just looking out for you. You deserve better. Now drink that peppermint vodka, it isn’t going to drink itself. Bros before _hoes._ ”

Wonwoo nodded and started sipping his vodka. _Yeah, bros before hoes…_

 

_But I really mean it when I say I like you_

 

 

Wonwoo stared at his phone. Junhui wasn’t answering. He texted, he called, but Junhui wasn’t picking up.

“Hey, Wonwoo. Come one, we have practice,” Seungcheol said, waving his arms. “Jihoon finally finished the music!”

Wonwoo stared at his phone one last time before clicking it off.

_Junhui’s fine. He just needs a break._

 

_The party was loud. It was actually one of the first parties Mingyu had convinced him to go to. And he regretted relenting to the big puppy._

_“It’ll be fun! You can stop being so uptight!”_

_Instead Wonwoo hated it, he wanted to go back to his room. Where it was quiet and peaceful._

_He waited outside the frat house for when Mingyu was too drunk to even stand._

_Suddenly a slim body crashed into him._

_“Wow, hey, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah,” the male looked up. His right cheek red and starting to swell. Yeah, totally okay._

_“No, you don't. I have a car, I can take you to get some ice.”_

_The male tried protesting, but Wonwoo pulled him to the car. Quickly shooting a text to Jisoo, who was also at the party and responsible, he told him to not let Mingyu near any pretty dancers and sharp things. And with that, Wonwoo started the car. They arrived at a convenience store in under five minutes. Now, it looked like a balloon had bloomed on the male’s face._

_“Stay here,” Wonwoo instructed. “I’m going to buy some ice.”_

_He emerged a minute later with a bag of ice, getting back into the car, he pressed it against the other’s swollen cheek._

_“What happened?”_

_“Someone though I was down to fuck, but I wasn't, so obviously I'm a tease. But I’m fine, I’m used to it. They call me the campus playboy for a reason.” The male tried making it sound like a joke, but Wonwoo could tell it was forced._

_“You’re Junhui, right?”_

_“Yeah, that means you’ve heard the rumors.”_

_“Yes, I have, but that doesn't mean I believe them.”_

 

Bright red hearts decorated the streets and shops. Wonwoo normally felt indifferent toward the holiday, but this year, a small amount of bitterness resided in him. His friends all had plans, Mingyu with his dancing boyfriend, even Seungcheol had managed to convince Jihoon to go on a date with him. And the rest of his single friends were having a celebration for singles, Wonwoo was invited, but he turned it down in favor of a more quiet activity (more like mope over Wen Junhui)

An obscene amount of couples floated around campus as Wonwoo pushed past their disgusting PDA. Swiftly dodging the last couple, he entered a calm and tranquil store.

The strong scent of herbs and spices floated around the small shop as Wonwoo went to the front counter to order a cup of Oolong Tea. He walked to his favorite, quiet corner and set his stuff down. This was one Junhui’s favorite places to take Wonwoo when they were friends and when they were fuckbuddies. The small tea shop sat on the corner of the campus and Junhui absolutely loved it.

 

_“Where are we going?”_

_“It’s a surprise Wonwoo! I’m making up for the ice you bought me!”_

_“Ice doesn’t cost that much. It’s fine.”_

_Stepping into the quaint little store, Wonwoo stared at the rows of tea in the small shop._

_“It’s a Chinese tea shop! I’ve been going here ever since I found it, their tea is great. And it reminds me of home. Here, I’ll order, you go find a table.”_

_Wonwoo picked a small table in the corner of the shop. Junhui was full of surprises._

_After buying him ice, they talked for hours in his car. Junhui was nothing like his friends said, this Junhui was a nerd and extremely sweet. This Junhui kept trying to pay back the 2,000 won for ice, this Junhui loved Spongebob, this Junhui exchanged numbers because he liked talking with Wonwoo, this Junhui was different._

_“I’m back!” Junhui announced. “I bought my favorite tea for both of us, Oolong!”_

 

It’s been over two months with no contact with Junhui. Wonwoo’s been to his apartment and knocked on the door in hopes of the Chinese male opening the door. He’s been to the cheap Chinese place where Junhui ate when he was stressed. He’s been to the bookstore Junhui worked at. He’s been at the Chinese tea shop and even asked the owner if she’s seen Junhui. But Junhui apparently hasn’t been here in months and the owner was getting worried and gave Wonwoo a case of Oolong tea to give to Junhui. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that Wonwoo didn’t know if Junhui was okay either.

 

_They never meant to be fuckbuddies. They were content with being friends._

_It just  happened._

_“Ugh,” Wonwoo groaned. He was trying to work on this big essay that was due in one of his classes. Trying being the key word._

_“Do you need help?” Junhui asked, throwing away their leftover bag of greasy, yet delicious Chinese comfort food. Wonwoo decided to work on the essay at Junhui’s place since his roommate, Mingyu, was busy writing (fucking) his essay (boyfriend)._

_“If you know how to write a five-page essay on the human’s nervous system, than yeah I need your help.”_

_“Sorry Wonwoo, I’m a dance major, not a double major of music and medicine,” Junhui said, massaging Wonwoo’s shoulders._

_“That feels good,” Wonwoo groaned, rolling his shoulders. “Your hands are magical.”_

_Junhui only smirked in response before lifting his hands off Wonwoo’s shoulders to sit down next to Wonwoo._

_“I’m sure there’s something I can help with,” Junhui declared._

_Wonwoo looked up from his essay, he had a couple days before it was due, and pulled Junhui into his chest, staring down at him. Their lips barely touching. “Yeah, there’s something.”_

 

_Junhui groaned as Wonwoo carefully pushed his finger inside Junhui._

_“I thought I was the one that was supposed to help you,” Junhui panted as Wonwoo inserted another lube-covered finger._

_“You are,” Wonwoo said hotly. “I like seeing you like this.”_

_Junhui felt hot as Wonwoo fingered him. Fingering was a rare occurrence for him for 'fuckbuddies', most of his fucks were meatheads who only thought with their dicks. If someone brought him home, he would have to stretch himself out quickly or the next day’s dance practice would be a bitch._

_“Inside,” Junhui managed to whimper. “You inside.”_

_Wonwoo’s fingers stilled, “Are you sure?”_

_Junhui nodded and pushed Wonwoo on his back._

_He straddled Wonwoo’s hips and reached in between them to position Wonwoo. And Junhui sunk down. (condoms were used, Junhui’s a safe hoe)_

_Wonwoo wished he had a camera (a metaphorical one) to capture Junhui’s face. His eyes widened in absolute bliss._

_Their bodies seemed to move as one, Junhui’s fluid and flexible one leading the movements. Each thrust brought them closer the peak. Junhui’s nails dug into Wonwoo’s back as his head tipped back to let out a loud moan. His come staind both of their abdomens while Wonwoo rocked into him for a final thrust before he came with a soft moan in Junhui’s ear._

_Junhui panted and lifted off of Wonwoo and collapsed on the couch._

_“That was some help,” Wonwoo panted._

_Junhui burst out in laughter._

 

Someone poked him. A warm summer breeze blew by. Someone poked him again.

“Wonwoo, stop moping.”

He looked up to see the squad (his rap group stood in front of him as their dance friends practiced a move they were doing in the summer showcase the dance wing put on every year, and the singers were trying their hand in a high note competition, it was not good on anyone’s ears).

“It’s been months since you’ve actually seen Junhui, you should be over him. Heck, you shouldn’t be moping over him in the first place,” Mingyu said  
Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

 

_“I never wanted to be like this.”_

_“Be like what, Jun?”_

_“A slut, whore, STD carrier.”_ _  
_ _“But you’re not, you’re a human that has sex.”_

_“You’re too nice Wonwoo. But I never wanted this. When I came here from China, I desperately wanted friends. So when this hotshot senior comes up to me and invites me to a party, I immediately accepted. Bad decision on my part because he convinced me to have sex with him. And then the day after, he bragged about it nonstop, and lo and behold, he had a ‘popular’ girlfriend. Instead of breaking up with her boyfriend, she got her friends to start spreading rumors. People expected me to be a slut, to spread my legs for them. I said no, but I would be called tease and other things. It’s like stupid high school drama, everyone wants an easy victim, especially when it comes to slut shaming. It’s easier for me because I’m a guy, most ‘feminist’ don’t consider me to be a victim.”_

_“Jun.”_

_“It’s okay, Wonwoo. You don’t believe them. That’s all I need, someone to believe in me.”_

 

“Stop calling him a slut.”

“I didn’t,” Mingyu said.

“Well, you implied.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes.

Seungcheol played the role of peacekeeper and stepped up, “Let’s just get going to the dance showcase. The boys are going last.”

In the back of his mind, he hoped Junhui would  still be in the showcase so he could see if Junhui was okay. He didn't care if Junhui had slept with the rest of the campus in the time they’ve been apart, he just needed to see him one last time.

 

_“Wonwoo!”_

_“Hey Jun. What's up?”_

_“I got picked for a solo!”_

_“What, really? That's great! Only like two students are chosen each year.”_

_“I know!”_

_“So what are you dancing to?”_

_“ I don't know yet. Probably something that has meaning to my life because I'm a sentimental dork.”_

 

The auditorium was dark and cold. Wonwoo followed the dark shadow of Hansol as his friends walked to a section pretty close to the front.

A pamphlet was placed into Wonwoo’s lap.  

“Chan, Minghao, and Sooyoung are last,” Jeonghan whispered.

_I already know that._

But Wonwoo’s eyebrows narrowed.

 

_Dance Showcase:_

_Theme: Pop Songs (instrumental)_

_Dancers:_

_Junhui  --------_[Let’s not Fall in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7Pvwy9rmCA)  

_Jongin and Yixing -------_ [Missing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3pVWBAPZGM)

 _Minzy --------_ [Good Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAlObZ0sOnMurl)

 _Hoseok, Jimin, and Jeongguk --------_ [Hot Issue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMzHRVD7z_A)

 _Amber, Victoria, and Krystal ---------_ [Give Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWQrZeQ8-R4)

 _Minyoung and Jia -------_ [You’re the Best](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FCRHMVESwQ)

 _Chan, Minghao, and Soonyoung -------_ [_Mr. Mr_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=womyk57GTuU)

 

Wonwoo looked up at Jeonghan. Jeonghan just smiled.

He looked back on stage. Junhui’s lone figure stood in a spotlight.

_God._

Junhui looked stunning. Only wearing a loose pair of black joggers, Wonwoo gave an appreciative glance at Junhui’s toned upper body. But at the same time he looked different. Tired, worn out, bags decorated under his eyes. He seemed skinnier. Wonwoo desperately wanted to stop the show just to hold Junhui in his arms again.

_He wanted to love Wen Junhui._

The auditorium went dark, the music started.

 

_“This is my favorite song.”_

_“A song by a Big Bang? I didn’t peg you to be a pop fan, Wonwoo, more like a My Chemical Romance or BabyMetal.”_  
_“Don’t judge a book by its cover. You of all people should know that.”_ _  
“Yeah, yeah. Why do you like it then?”_

_“It’s different. It’s softer, there’s more meaning behind it. Kind of describes things I feel about.”_

 

Was it wrong for Wonwoo to think Junhui chose this song for him?

 _Let’s not fall in love, we don’t know each other very well yet_  
_Actually, I’m a little scared, I’m sorry_  
_Let’s not make promises, you never know when tomorrow comes_ _  
But I really mean it when I say I like you_

  
_Don’t ask me anything_  
_I can’t give you an answer_  
_We’re so happy as we are right now_  
  
_Don’t try to have me_  
_Let’s just stay like this_  
_You’re making it more painful, why?_  
  
_Goodbyes after our frequent meet-ups_  
_Repetition of broken hearts_  
_I can’t find a purpose in these foolish feelings_  
_A mistake with the mask of love_  
_All the feelings are the same now_

Wonwoo watched as Junhui moved his body smoothly, twisting, turning, leaping. Junhui’s body was elegant, beautiful, passionate. There was so much emotion in the dance, and Wonwoo couldn’t help, but feel like was about him, for him.

Junhui ended with a climatic finish, a large leap, combined with twirls and turns before ending in a crouched position, mouthing the words.

_But in this moment, I want you to stay_

 

His head lifted up and Wonwoo swore he was staring right into Junhui's soul.

The whole auditorium exploded in applause. No one had expected this beautiful dance, most dances at showcases were dancers who wanted to show off their technique, not ones who wanted to tell a story.

Junhui breathed hard as he stared into the crowd, he looked so small and vulnerable on the stage. Wonwoo was itching to break into backstage just to hug him. Jeonghan seemed to know what Wonwoo was feeling and grabbed his arm.

“After.”

Wonwoo nodded sullenly. He needed to know why Junhui disappeared.

He sat grumpily with a silly pout on his face as the rest of the groups performed only showing slight emotion when his friends went up to perform their dance.

Wonwoo’s knee bounced up and down in anticipation, it was the stupid award ceremony that didn’t really matter because this was a showcase, not a competition.

 

“We would like to celebrate all the performers this night, selected from our large pool of dance students, but tonight, we would like to recognize two students in particular. These two students gave it their best and managed to choreograph and perform a song by themselves. Give it up for Junhui and Minzy!”

The crowd applauded as the soloists were handed their medals.

“Thank you for coming down tonight!”

 

And that was the signal for Wonwoo to go find Junhui. He ducked into the locker room to find the dancers changing and happily chatting.

“Where’s Junhui?” Wonwoo asked Soonyoung who was passing by. He pointed to a corner where Junhui was slipping on a sweatshirt.

“Thanks.”

 

Wonwoo took a deep breath before ‘coolly’ leaning on a locker. “Great work.”

Junhui looked up, surprised.

“Hey, Jun. I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Junhui nodded stiffly, “It’s been awhile.”

“Can I ask why?”

Junhui shrugged.

Wonwoo broke the cool composure, “Look, I don’t care if you went off to sleep with a hundred more guys, but I just want to know if you’re okay. I want my friend back. I want my Jun.”

“Wonwoo!” he turned around to see Mingyu had followed him. “I thought you were over _him.”_

Wonwoo felt his anger rise, Mingyu may be his best friend, but Junhui means something to him. “Why are you so fucking against him? So what he’s slept with a lot of guys? He’s done nothing to you! And all your words about him being a _slut_ , a _playboy,_ a _whore_ , fucking hurt him! Come to think of it, it's only been you who insults him. You always start the rant, you always start the slut shaming. He’s done nothing to me, but show me kindness and love. He hasn’t hurt me, and the only thing I’ve got from him is the feels!”

Mingyu stared at him, “You love him?”

 

_Don’t try to trap us_

_In the word, love_

_Because it’s a greed that can’t be filled_

 

It may never seem to be filled, but Wonwoo knows that he will keep loving Junhui, to the end of time.

“Yes, I do.”

Junhui looked shocked. He timidly grabbed Wonwoo’s arms, petting it to calm him down, “Let’s go talk somewhere else.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu angrily, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

The evening air was crisp and refreshing to Wonwoo. He followed Junhui to sit on a park bench.

Junhui looked at Wonwoo before a tear fell down his cheek.

Wonwoo lifted a hand to brush it off, “Why are you crying?”

“I hurt you,” Junhui said, grabbing Wonwoo’s hand and hugging it. “ I hurt you a lot and it was just because I was scared.

“Scared of what?”

“My feelings, you, us. Promise me you won’t get mad.”

Wonwoo pulled Junhui so their faces were close together, “I promise.”

“That night at the party, your friends told me to leave.”

“What?” Wonwoo said harshly.

“You said you wouldn’t get mad. But when you left, they surrounded me and told me to leave you alone because I was going to hurt you or give you herpes or something. They told me that they knew about us fucking and said that I was being selfish. A selfish bastard who slept with people who fall in love, not other sluts. So I left.”

Wonwoo stared in disbelief, he knew his friends didn’t really like Junhui, but to scare him off? Jun was the best thing that has happened to Wonwoo in college.

“I avoided you. I stopped going to the places you like, I even took up the early or late shifts at work so you wouldn’t find me. I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to bring you down.”

Wonwoo pulled the male into his chest.

“Nothing you do will ever bring me down,” he whispered in Junhui’s ear. “Only I can bring myself down, my friends don’t understand you. You bring me up, you make me stronger. You make me happy.”

“Really?”

onwooWonwoo nodded, lacing their fingers together.

“Whether we're friends, fucking, or whatever, you make me happy. You made me happy when you took me to your tea shop. You made me happy when you tried to teach me how to dance. You made me happy when you danced to my favorite song for me.”

Junhui blushed, “You knew that dance was for you?”

“In a heartbeat.”

Wonwoo reached into his backpack, “ And speaking of the tea shop, the owner was worried about you and told me to bring this to you, it's only been about three months, so it should be fine.”

Junhui held the box of tea, “I guess I should go back.”

Wonwoo leaned his shoulder against Junhui’s, “Yeah, we should.”

Junhui turned to face Wonwoo, holding out his hand, “Go together?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo clasped his hand in Junhui’s. “We’ll go together. From now and forever.” _._

 

“Let’s be honest, we're the ultimate tea couple.”

“Yeah, Jun, we are. But I like to think we're the ultimate spicy couple.”

“That's not a cute name though.”

“Well, I happen to think Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo are a cute couple name, especially Wen Junhui.”

“You cheesy bastard!”

Junhui launched himself onto Wonwoo who was laying on his bed reading. Wonwoo caught him in a bear hug and started to squish him.

“This is my house, you can't beat me!”

Junhui just laughed in response and tried to wiggle his way out. In the midst of their tickle fight, Mingyu awkwardly walked in.

_To be fair, this was also Mingyu’s room._

“Hey, can I talk to you guys?”

Junhui stiffened slightly, only just enough for Wonwoo to notice. He started rubbed Junhui’s back. “Yeah, what is it?”

Mingyu looked sheepish, “I just wanted to apologize to Junhui about all the shit I've said. I don't know what got to me, I guess it seemed unreal that someone was getting closer to Wonwoo and I needed to stop it. I know it's stupid and Wonwoo, I'm sorry I was such a bitch about Junhui.”

Wonwoo looked over at Junhui.

“It's okay I forgive you, and so does Wonwoo. It's easy to make assumptions, not easy to apologize.”

Mingyu looked surprised, “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Mingyu smiled, “Thank you so much. I'll leave you to your spicy tea couple ways.”

Junhui glanced over at Wonwoo, “ I like that name, has a nice ring to it.”

 

_Let's not fall in love._

 

_Because falling in love as lovers is so much better_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i posted this at midnight after spending 30 minutes figuring out embeding :) and i have a camp im supposed to be going to in the afternoon whopps  
> come scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;)->-


End file.
